Users are increasingly causing data to be stored in resource environments offered by various resource providers, those environments often referred to as part of “the cloud.” This has many advantages, as users such as enterprise users are looking to hybrid storage systems that combine their existing on-premises storage solutions with the agility of the cloud in order to meet their dynamic business needs. The user often will have rules and policies regarding how data is stored and managed within the user environment, and a resource provider will often have different rules and policies for data storage and management in their environment. The rules and policies are typically enforced at the on-premises storage devices themselves, and migrating at least some of this data to the cloud adds the complication that conventional approaches do not also allow for migration and enforcement of the accompanying user rules and policies. In many instances the cloud storage environment will not have a mechanism for mapping or translating the user rules or policies to the rules or policies supported in the cloud storage environment.